mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaosu
Kaosu '''is the Archian spirit of ''darkness ''and ''chaos. ''He is one of the oldest known Archian spirits, having lived for more than 10,000 years and more than centuries before the first humans arrived. He, along with his uneasy alliance with the spirit of light and peace '''Heiwana, have spent much of their spirit time battling each other. Heiwana battling in an effort to keep Kaosu from spreading darkness to the world and throwing the world out of balance. Kaosu battles to escape Heiwana's grasp to engulf the world in darkness. History The Warp Kaosu was one of the first 10 spirits born in the The Warp, ''a supernatural world inhabited by Archian spirits. Eventually, Kaosu, for unknown reasons, decided to abandon the other spirits and use his dark abilities to spread darkness into the Physical World and throw it out of balance. Heiwana, the light spirit, eavesdropped on his conversation with another ancient spirit. Because of knowing this information, Kaosu was continously attacked by Heiwana in a desperate attempt to keep him front going through the Spirit Portal and spread darkness. Escape and conflict with Heiwana Despite Heiwana's continuous attacks and desperate attempts to restrain him, Kaosu successfully escaped from her grasp and flew through the Spirit Portal. Now in the Physical World, he had many places to hide from Heiwana in order to plan out his evil plans. However, his brief victory lasted only for a few hours before Heiwana located him flying through the mountains. Kaosu's discovery of Heiwana following him led to a dangerous brawl that devastated the mountains and the enviroment around them. Despite his tremondous power and great attempts to defeat Heiwana, he was restrained by the light spirit once again. Even with his obvious bondages, they continued to brawl and battle, tackling each other down with their spiritual powers. Thousands of Years Later Thousands of years later, when the first humans arrived, Kaosu and Heiwana battled each other again. However, this battle led to Heiwana being defeated by an energy beam launched by Kaosu and allowing him to escape from his restraints and continue his evil plan he dreamed of thousands of years ago. He subsequently flew away and left Heiwana weakened. Even after their battles, Kaosu spied on Heiwana, who was fighting off several dark spirits. Being severely weakened from her previous battle with the dark spirit, she was overwhelmed and almost defeated. Having realizing that Heiwana was about to be destroyed. Kaosu flew in and drove the dark spirits away with his spirit powers. Being thanked by the light spirit, the two remained enemies, but their rivalry and drive to destroy each other depleted, forming an uneasy alliance. Personality His appearance basically describes his personality; Kaosu is basically power-hungry and corrupted. He seeks to engulf a peaceful world into darkness. Despite his obvious plans, he is determined to reach his goals, and never panics, even if the time is in vain. He is unusually calm in any situtation he is in. Ever since the appearance of the first humans, he disdained them, claiming them to be primitive and weak. He claims to be far superior in strength and knowledge, something that is a /fact./ Since the formation of his uneasy alliance with Heiwana, his corrupted personality toned down, to the point where he would assist the light spirit in battles that would be too overwhelming for her to fight. Even though they have an uneasy alliance, they still seek to destroy each other, however their goals are more calm and sometimes, they don't attack at all. Abilities Spiritual Abilities Being a spirit, he possesses supernatural powers. His abilities allow him to overwhelm any human or any spirit, any foe he comes across. His main transportation is flight, which is more smooth and refined than Heiwana's. Like Heiwana, he can shoot a purple spirit energy beam out of his "face" that can cause tremondous damage to anything. His teleportation has a longer reach that Heiwana's being able to teleport for a maximum of 25 miles before moving positions to teleport for another 25 miles. Like Heiwana, he can enter a body, which causes the host to be in mortal danger. If he remains in the body for too long, the host will die. Transformation Like Heiwana, he possesses the ability to transform into a human. Unlike Heiwana, he lacks the patterns from his spirit form. He appears as a muscular Archian, but he is far stronger than he looks. As a human, he is a master firebender, capable of destroying ships and grounding aircraft with ease. He is so skilled he can propel himself in the air with fire for as long as he wants and he can create flaming tornados. According to legend, he can lightning bend. Trivia *Kaosu has the same exact appearence as ''Vaatu ''from ''The Legend of Korra Theme Category:Archian Spirit Category:Ancient Category:Spirit Category:Male Category:INickayeI